


Отречение

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Рецепт безумия [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Q: Представим обратную ситуацию: Дамоклов меч разрушается первым не у Суо, а у Мунакаты. Как сложатся события?Флёр — Отречение
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Рецепт безумия [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436





	Отречение

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Представим обратную ситуацию: Дамоклов меч разрушается первым не у Суо, а у Мунакаты. Как сложатся события?
> 
> Флёр — Отречение

Нервно дергающиеся стрелки часов заторможенно стрекотали возле уха. Четыре утра, как и было запланировано. Истерика заведенного будильника не обязательна, если внутренний будильник заставляет открыть глаза ровно в задуманное заранее время. Особенность, которую можно ненавидеть и любить в себе одинаково сильно, но не пользоваться которой было бы неуважением к дару природы.

В горле было сухо, голова слабо гудела, противясь раннему пробуждению, но это легко можно было проигнорировать, направив мысли в другое русло. Сегодня нужно было многое успеть — приятные мелочи не исключение. В голубом плоском небе зияла абстрактно-кубическая дыра, которую предстояло залатать, а любимые догу манили одним своим видом, намекая на то, что обойтись разведенной кипятком крепкой заваркой было бы кощунством, как бы сильно ни хотелось пить.

Пальцы с нежностью коснулись краев коллекционного тявана, неприкасаемого из-за своей древности до сей поры, огладили залитые золотыми дорожками слез темно-синие глиняные бока. Сейчас ноябрь — значит можно. Сегодня в принципе можно многое, но не стоит забывать о времени. Ленивое тиканье, кажется, вот-вот готово было поселиться в самой черепной коробке. Тринадцать минут пятого, пора, наконец, заняться чаем.

Стоит признать, даже здесь личные соблазны не давали соблюсти все правила этикета церемонии. Возможно, поэтому монотонные движения руки, аккуратно сжимавшей в пальцах теплый бамбуковый венчик, не развеивали полностью осевшего камнем на душе бремени. Было еще полно времени, и в то же время его катастрофически не хватало.

Венчик мягким звоном гладил неровные края чаши, аромат чая звучал чудесной мелодией, но даже в нее фальшивой нотой ухитрилась прокрасться обреченность. Оставалось закрыть глаза и слушать, не пытаясь отрицать очевидные вещи. Часы неплохо задавали ритм.

Тридцать одна минута пятого, сделан всего один глоток, остальное неосторожно пролито на темную юкату, а перед глазами все еще бушует пламя. Чаша осталась цела, чего не скажешь о душевном равновесии. К сожалению, на душе прикрытые позолотой шрамы смотрятся не столь эстетично, но все, что оставалось теперь — улыбнуться. Со смиренной улыбкой убрать чайную утварь на место, переодеться в строгую форму и проделать путь через влажную свежесть утра в душный, знакомый до каждой осточертевшей мелочи рабочий кабинет.

Отчеты, доклады, планы, решения, легкие шутки в привычной манере — все в такт забившему голову стрекоту, который, кажется, с каждым часом становился беспокойнее и громче. С квадратного лоскута неба постепенно исчез некрасивый зазор, оставляя своей завершенностью осадок разочарования. Слишком быстро, а впрочем, было бы еще досаднее не успеть. Ведь сегодня все рассчитано до минуты. В планы не входили только сжигающие ярким пламенем изнутри мысли, но от них было некуда деться.

— В чем дело, Мунаката? Чего застыл как истукан?

Ощущение откалывающегося от меча крупного осколка до сих пор преследовало неприятным холодом чуть ниже грудной клетки. Благо его противник не заметил дрожи сжавшей до боли Сириус руки и нездорового блеска в нарочито ледяном взгляде, а подчиненные были слишком увлечены сражением. Все могло закончиться еще во время вчерашней битвы, но сила воли внезапно подвела. Поединок так и не был прерван, несмотря на слишком реальный риск, а последовавшая волна самоосуждения потонула в удовольствии, сокрытом за стенами очередного снятого на одну единственную ночь номера отеля. Забытие было приятным, но, увы, недолгим.

— Суо, прости меня.

— Что за сонный бред ты там городишь? За что тебя простить?

— Неважно. Спи.

Кто еще прощение просить был должен — вопрос, но голова на плечах здравомыслящая, как ожидалось, была у одного, и от той одна любовная труха осталась. Если бы Домокл упал тогда, страшно представить количество жертв.

Именно об этом, заперев дверь, увещевал раздраженно Фушими, додумавшись, однако, сохранить отслеженные данные об уровне Вайсмана своего Короля в секрете от остальных членов клана. Умный мальчик. Как оказалось, еще и не чуждый привязанности и проявлению беспокойства, пришлось даже рот ему заткнуть, когда слишком бурно отреагировал на раскрытую еще более неприятную тайну. За свои ошибки надо платить, а с некоторыми вещами приходится просто смириться.

В конце концов, собственные принципы уже давно разлетелись на мелкие осколки, даже пазл из них не соберешь. Он мог притормозить запущенный механизм намного раньше, признавшись во всем Суо, но нежелание втягивать его в это и страх потерять для него ценность неспособностью более дать достойный отпор одержали победу над благоразумием. Вина за все лежала единственно на Мунакате, и он это прекрасно понимал.

— Я хочу, чтобы Вы знали, Ваше Превосходительство, это мое окончательное решение.

Старик смотрел спокойно и задумчиво, и собственный непоколебимый вид вдруг показался глупым фарсом на фоне его слов.

— Я не стану тебя отговаривать. Это решение Короля, которое другой Король оспорить не в праве.

И правда. Одного взгляда на отражение в коротком блестящем лезвии нового вакидзаси, только сегодня полученного от мастера, было достаточно, чтобы окончательно сформулировать для себя приговор. И снова улыбка, на сей раз с примесью горечи. Все было решено еще вчера, в измятой кровати под боком у спящего крепким сном Суо Микото, чья близость вдруг сдавила горло приступом тошноты, заставившим поспешно покинуть насквозь пропахший сигаретным дымом номер и вернуться в общежитие, чтобы доспать какие-то жалкие полчаса.

Но стоило признать, звание Короля теперь звучало незаслуженно. Короли не подводят своих подчиненных. Короли думают лишь о благе своего народа, о законе и порядке, и враги для них всегда остаются врагами. Он же погряз в бесконечной войне, забыв о стремлении остановить противника и просто отдавшись ему позорно телом, душой и мыслями. Отлично зная, чем это обоим грозит.

— Суо, я должен кое-что сказать.

— Только в любви не признавайся, а то подобные фразы в начале разговора напрягают.

— Что ж, тогда лучше мне помолчать.

Время, которое до сего тянулось нескончаемо долго, резко срезало свой путь к конечной остановке.

Мунаката опустился на колени, расстелив перед собой белую ткань, и распахнул купленное однажды ради какого-то традиционного фестиваля кимоно, неожиданно ощущая, что все сомнения отпрянули, оставив взамен пустоту. Из зрителей были лишь часы, почти завершившие свой круг до цифры четыре.

«Если хоть в чем-то я был прав, сохраните это в памяти»

Экран телефона зажегся, отображая звонок: уже третий пропущенный вызов. Сверху мелко читался обрывок свежего сообщения, одного из тех насмешливых посланий, всегда завершавшихся смайликом в виде зеленого попугая.

Он сложил поодаль от себя записную книжку, оставив рядом верный Сириус, и остановил взгляд на круглом циферблате, пробуждая силу для вызова Домоклова Меча за пару минут до назначенного времени. С пустым взглядом и едва уловимой улыбкой он извлек короткое лезвие и, сжав в ладонях гладкую рукоять, с затаенным дыханием вычертил на животе простой рисунок в два перекрестных штриха. Боль оглушила, но он не позволил улыбке даже дрогнуть, чувствуя, как теплая кровь пропитывает одежду, стекая к паху и бедрам. Внутри все горело, но он чувствовал невероятное облегчение по мере того, как исчезал Меч над его головой, будто впитываясь в повторяющие его своей формой разрезы.

Потом захотелось одновременно плакать, курить и чтобы вместо металлического вкуса рот наполнил жар поцелуя. Тихий рваный выдох сделал еще больнее, но сознание даже не думало мутнеть. Кровь свободно стекала по подбородку, устремляясь густым ручейком к подрагивающему горлу. Можно было лишь убеждать себя, что он это заслужил, что, по крайней мере, больше никому не грозит опасность. Но сколько же в этой выходке было уязвленной гордости и сколько было в ней желания уйти по-особенному. «Грёбаный показушник», — как, несомненно, сказал бы Красный Король.

Когда дверь хлопнула и в ушах загудели неразборчивые возгласы, он смог лишь повернуть голову, выталкивая из горла очередную порцию крови. Помимо шокированных и испуганных до полусмерти подчиненных рядом с побледневшим Фушими стоял Суо, чей взгляд вызвал мягкую ироничную, но болезненную усмешку. От растерянности к бешенству, от бешенства к убийственно спокойному отчаянию. Теперь он знал значение того «прости», но вряд ли простит на самом деле за такое.

Синий Король подался телом немного вперед, не в состоянии больше удерживать равновесие. Ладонь чуть не соскользнула с покрытого тканью пола, опустившись в алую скользкую лужу. Он не хотел показывать до последнего того, что было на душе, но фигура Суо заслонила от него весь мир, тем самым скрыв от всего мира и его самого, и Мунаката позволил себе тот взгляд, который больше никому никогда не дозволено было видеть.

— Пожалуйста.

Голоса не было, только губы чертили слова, но он был понят, и когда Красный Король поднял меч, извлекая его из ножен, Мунаката лишь улыбнулся благодарно и склонил голову, открывая бледную шею. Он не знал, чего это стоило Суо, эгоистично не хотел сейчас этого знать, уже готовый сложить «корону» вместе с не желающей с ней расставаться головой. Но проверить теорию о нескольких секундах жизни после смерти не представилось возможным. Его кайсяку, верный своему принципу всегда идти против системы, вдруг оказался непозволительно близко, опустившись рядом с ним на колени. Поясницу поддержала сильная ладонь, висок обожгло слишком мягким поцелуем, а затем лезвие Сириуса уверенно вошло в грудь, пронзая напрямик сердце и позволяя спокойно закрыть глаза под звуки такого родного и до мурашек пробирающего своим глубоким хрипловатым тембром голоса. 

— Вот как это делается, Мунаката. Прибереги для меня в аду местечко, только не распугай всех демонов своей моралью, не поймут. 

Они оба посмеялись бы над этими словами, если бы могли. С затихшим Рейши в объятиях Микото вытащил меч из его тела и окровавленной рукой потянулся к синему переплету дневника. На его страницах не было ни одного «прощайте» или «простите», только мысли, множество мыслей и советов, которые могли пригодиться в дальнейшем: Зеленый Клан плел тайные интриги, уровень Вайсмана Красного Короля тоже близился к критической отметке, а его клансменов, возможно, ожидала встреча с новым Синим Королем. Сложно было назвать это прощальной запиской, но кто умел, тот понял всё без слов, чертыхнулся и запил в баре хорошим виски под оставленные в наследство воспоминания — на этот счет Мунаката был спокоен, записывая от руки свой собственный последний отчет.

**Author's Note:**

> *Догу — утварь для японской чайной церемонии.  
> **Тяван — чаша, из которой пьют чай и один из самых знаковых атрибутов чайной церемонии.  
> ***Вакидзаси — короткий японский меч, чаще всего использовавшийся самураями и носившийся в паре с катаной.  
> ****Я просто оставлю здесь ссылки:  
> https://jamato.ru/samurai/41-kharakiri-i-seppuku-chto-eto-i-chem-otlichayutsya  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%8F%D0%BA%D1%83


End file.
